


A Lovely Night

by DustiiStar



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship, Sleepy Cuddles, Tieflings, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Warlocks, druid, high elf, imp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustiiStar/pseuds/DustiiStar
Summary: A Warlock and a Druid sit together one night after an adventure.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Elf Character(s)/Original Tiefling Character(s)





	A Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is a new one-shot inspired by mine and a friend's DnD characters! Ourax the Warlock is my own character while Jhaerith the Druid is my friend's. We talked about an interaction between the two of them and I knew I had to write it, even if it's just to get back into the swing of writing.

There was something about the quiet of the evening that felt soothing to Ourax. The steady patter of rain against the window, the low spit and crackle of the fire, and the sound of breathing from the one he held in his arms. 

How they had got like this he had no idea. Perhaps it was the mead warming them through and through, perhaps it was his companion’s insistence on keeping him company despite his initial attempts to keep to himself. 

A sigh drew his attention and he hummed, tilting his head to look down at the elf in question with a quirked brow. “Comfortable?”

“Very.” She replied easily, stretching her limbs in a manner that was practically feline before settling back against his chest. “You make quite the good cushion, you know.”

“Ah, my true calling.” A bubble of humour rose in his throat, catching on a chuckle as he tightened his arms about her waist. “Alas, but what does that make you, Jhaerith?”

Jhaerith turned her head to look up at him, a sparkle in her cerulean eyes as a smile twitched the corners of her lips. “Hm, let’s see.” Absently her fingers drifted across his forearm, feeling the material of his robes and slowly the digits worked down towards the cuff. Almost shyly, her fore and middle fingers curved over the edge, dipping beneath to brush against the skin of his wrist. “We’ve already established I’m comfortable, haven’t we. I’m warm thanks to the fire, I’m full from dinner and feeling merry thanks to the drink.” Her head drifted from his shoulder inwards, tucking against the side of his neck as she smiled. “And I am feeling quite content here in your company, Ourax.”

“You astound me.” The statement was honest, the inflection of his voice betraying how lost he was. Lost to her logic, lost to  _ her _ . He couldn’t quite work out how she had wormed her way into his company and had somehow made herself at home there. Not only this, he couldn’t quite understand how he had come to anticipate her at his side. 

“I know.” Her voice took on a lilt of laughter, amusement flickering through her expression at his visible confusion. Determined to change that look her hands slid from where they’d rested against his wrists to cover his hands, inviting him to tangle their fingers and delighting in the moment that he did. “You don’t have to understand  _ everything _ . I-.” 

A weight on her shoulder made her startle and as she turned her head she realised that the Warlock had placed his head there. He looked tired. Tired but happy. Flicking her gaze to the window she took in the sight of their reflection, how nice they looked together, and found herself smiling. There was no need to keep talking, she decided, happy to just be there with him and let them rest while they could ahead of their next adventure. It was little time at all before she could hear his breathing deepen, signalling that he’d fallen asleep. Warm in his arms and comfortable, it took little time at all for her to join him.

* * *

Time passed, how long Ourax couldn’t say, but the flap of wings by his ear stirred him from his sleep and earned a tired grumble. When had he fallen asleep? 

_ What are you doing? _ A voice rasped, able to be identified as the Warlock’s familiar, Zur.  _ Is she dead? No, she’s breathing. Sleeping? Why’s she sleeping there instead of a bed? _

She? Ourax’s attention dropped to the body that was in his arms, his mind whirring to recollect what had happened before he’d drifted off.  _ Ah _ . In his arms, safe and sound and asleep, rested Jhaerith. The Druid’s head rested against his shoulder, her face turned in to hide against his neck, with her hands still tangled with his own. 

_ It’s none of your business.  _ He replied finally, giving the imp a look and wiggling his shoulder as a signal to get off.  _ We aren’t due to travel until morning, for now I suggest you get comfortable and wait.  _

For his part, Zur did his best to look put out and jumped from Ourax’s shoulder to land on the table beside them. He made a circling motion and then lay down, looking at the pair curiously.  _ You two are weird.  _ The imp made a show of stretching and then closed his eyes. 

Rolling his eyes, Ourax shifted his weight and carefully adjusted Jhaerith in his arms. Like this there was no way he’d be able to move her without waking her and in that moment he wanted nothing less. So, for now, he cradled her close in his arms and rested his head atop of hers. Warmth bloomed in his chest as he felt her smile against his neck in her sleep, bringing a smile of his own to his face.

The rain no longer pattered against the window. The fire had long since died down. But, that same soothed sensation served as a balm over Ourax’s tired mind. Perhaps, he reasoned, the real reason was the woman in his arms.


End file.
